


Green-Eyed Monster

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people just can't believe anything good could ever happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Snarry LDWS Round Two, Week Three.  
> Prompt:  
> Genre: Dark  
> Word: dinched  
> 100 words exactly

It was not enough that he had freed Severus from slavery. It was not enough that they were to be bonded. Severus saw the truth in the boy's eyes when Harry declared his love. But the boy had never thought before he acted. He would betray Severus.

The bonding cloth, soaked in a mixture of basilisk venom and Draco's semen, ate the very flesh from Harry's bones. Severus was left with Harry's Gringott's vault and everyone's deepest sympathy. Only Harry, during his last moments, had seen the love in Severus's eyes snuffed out like a cigarette dinched into someone's palm.


End file.
